A present day roof rail is shown in DE 42 23898 A1. This well-known roof rail does not adequately meet present day requirements for aerodynamic and stylistic design. The object of the invention is therefore to make available a roof rail which is more aerodynamically efficient and which is more stylistic and attractive in design.